The use of and development of electronics equipment has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by better electronics hardware and software available to organizations and consumers and the increased appetite for mobile devices. In particular, electronic and mobile devices, such as cell phones, media players, medical equipment, and other similar elements that are battery powered are being released nearly constantly. Battery powered electronic devices typically require a charger that is utilized to charge the battery powering the mobile device by converting electrical energy passing through the charger into chemical or potential energy stored by the battery.
Millions of battery powered devices and their respective chargers are returned, refurbished, fixed, or otherwise processed each year. Testing chargers may be difficult because of the number of chargers to be processed, varying interfaces and ports, load compatibility, and functional and nonfunctional characteristics (i.e., voltage and current). As a result, in many cases re-processed chargers are discarded increasing environmental and manufacturing waste.